


Каникулы

by JayLeeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: © JayLeeStory (aka Terra Nova)Бета: skaerman





	Каникулы

Париж, за окном – октябрьская сырость, и Лиза говорит, вглядываясь в листок и смешно сдвинув очки на кончик носа:  
– Ниагарский водопад отложим на весну, сейчас там холодно. Можно в Египет к пирамидам или на Бали. Что скажешь?  
Она поднимает на меня глаза, улыбается, и я говорю: Египет, а потом Бали.  
Я думаю о том, что она привыкла. Казалось бы, к этому привыкнуть невозможно. Но Лиза – это Лиза.  
Она близоруко щурится, накручивает на палец рыжие пряди, морщит нос, вычеркивает из списка Лувр и Эйфелеву башню. Она не думает о смерти.  
И мне немного больно от этого.  
Нет, не так. Это ранит меня в самое сердце.

Полгода назад я сказал ей: милая, прости. Я скоро оставлю тебя. Так получилось – я точно знаю, когда придет время покинуть этот мир, знаю день и час, и ничего нельзя изменить.  
Сначала она плакала. Потом долго молчала. Потом снова плакала.  
Я дал ей время.  
А через неделю она распахнула дверь моего кабинета – бледное лицо, круги под глазами, неестественно прямая спина, я подумал – ох, милая, что я сделал с тобой – а она подошла к столу и сунула мне в руки листок, отпечатанный на принтере.  
– Мы едем путешествовать, Стив. Собирай вещи.

100 мест, которые следует посетить. Примерно полтора года на все.  
Лиза говорит, что мы успеваем.

По утрам она сонная и сердитая, она кутается в мою пижамную куртку, накрывается одеялом с головой и бурчит: «Стив, уйди, еще полчаса». А я смотрю на нее – гостиница, Лондон (или Берлин, или Сидней, или Милан – выберите любой город), я смотрю на нее и думаю – милая, скоро я уйду насовсем, оставлю тебя – не на полчаса, а навсегда – так какого же черта ты спишь так безмятежно, как будто мы с тобой вечны?  
Затем я иду заваривать кофе. Лиза терпеть не может растворимый.

Мне не на что жаловаться. Последний год моей жизни насыщен событиями, как морская вода – солью, мне некогда скучать, мне некогда вести мысленный обратный отсчет. Мы были в Англии, Шотландии, Франции, России, Швеции, Германии, Канаде, Италии, впереди Штаты и Африка, возможно, еще Океания – у Лизы свой план, я не пытаюсь вмешиваться. Она отличный менеджер.  
Только мне кажется, что ее новый увлекательный квест – протащить Стива по всем достопримечательностям – как будто немного отодвинул самого Стива на второй план.  
Иногда мне хочется разбудить ее ночью и прошептать на ухо: «Лиззи, милая, мне так страшно».  
Но я слишком боюсь услышать в ответ: «Стив, не волнуйся, мы все успеем».

Я ее понимаю. У Лизы есть цель, и ей некогда думать о том, что будет после.  
Лиза бронирует номера, заказывает билеты, планирует маршрут, договаривается о транспорте и гидах, просматривает погодные сводки. Она устраивает для меня умопомрачительные каникулы – последние в моей жизни.  
Проблема в том, что мне это не нужно.  
Единственное, чего я хочу – обнять Лизу, спрятать лицо у нее на груди и рассказать, как я не хочу ее оставлять; как мне страшно уходить вот так – отсчитывать последние месяцы, наблюдать, как дни, часы, минуты песчинками утекают сквозь пальцы – а мы тратим их на ненужное, на галочки в помятом путевом листе.  
Мне нужна только Лиза. Но она слишком занята планированием поездки в Каир.

…А в начале сентября следующего года, когда до 19 числа останется две недели, Лиза уронит листок со списком, все пункты в котором будут вычеркнуты, и в ее серых глазах я увижу панику, потому что больше ей нечем будет заняться, останется только ждать неизбежного, а она отвыкла, она может только бежать вперед, ехать, лететь, торопиться – и вот теперь она все успела, Стив, ну что же делать? Чем занять себя?

И тогда я – который наврал ей, назвав девятнадцатое число вместо восьмого – обниму ее и скажу: «Давай съездим на наше озеро». И Лиза всхлипнет, зябко поведет плечами и кивнет, не найдя, что возразить.


End file.
